Tea Time Suprise
by K0o-Chan
Summary: Kairi is invited to have tea with Queen Minnie, but there is a bigger suprise waiting for her. . .


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II  
** Author:** Ko-Toni  
** Rating:** K  
**Notes:** I was actually going to write this for my brother's birthday, as a birthday gift to him, but I wasn't motivated enough to do so.  
So, Finally I was able to get in a mood where I could type this up for him. This is my gift to him. Even though it is pretty late.  
**Dedication:**My nine year old brother and my only brother, Jeremiah. I love him.

-------

**Tea Time Suprise**

Not many people knew about the beauty of Queen Minnie's garden, but those few who saw it would stare in awe for hours, jaw wide open. It was the most gorgeous place in all of the worlds, nothing could beat such unique beauty.  
The Queen's garden had flowers, plants, and animals from all over the universe, brought back by King Mickey from his travels, just to show Minnie that even if he was gone so often, she was still kept in his thoughts, no matter what.

It was on a fine afternoon in spring that Queen held a tea party for a special guest, a young female from Destiny Island.  
The Queen and her guest were seating beside a waterfall, on of the many breath-taking things in the garden, they sat on two white garden chairs and table, a table for two.  
"Kairi, I'm very happy to see you could make it!" Squeaked the high pitched yet soft voice of the Queen, who smiled over to her friend.  
"Thank you for inviting me here, I'm very honored your majesty. And you garden is just. . . It leaves me speechless." Kairi replied softly, giving a warm smile in return, her hands placed upon her lap, looking like a princess in the beautiful soft pink dress given to her by the queen, who treated her almost like a princess herself.  
"Well, I just thought it was a nice day to have tea, and your two friends came here so I thought you should too." Minnie said, taking the tea kettle in her hands and pouring the tea into a small white cup.  
After the kettle was placed back down, Kairi took her turn to pour herself some tea, finding that it smelled nice, and she was starting to get thirsty thanks to the scent.  
"Now, Kairi, You do know why Sora and Riku came here, don't you?" The Queen finally spoke after a moment of silent tea drinking, her small dark eyes upon the girl.   
"To see the King, you majesty?" Inquired Kairi, unsure if she was correct, being her two friends simply told her that they had a meet with Mickey, but nothing else, no details. Her friends hadn't really talked about things like that, things that refers to the adventure, as if afraid to speak of the past. But Kairi felt it wasn't right to pressure them, and only listened to what she told, knowing just about the simple things.  
"Well, Yes. But they didn't tell you the details?" Asked the Queen, sounding almost surprised.  
"N-No," Kairi replied in a small voice, her eyes falling down from the Queen to look at her steaming tea, feeling almost sad.  
"Oh?" Minnie let out, starting to nibble on a piece of buttered toast, "Good."  
Kairi immediately looked up to the Queen on hearing her last comment, "Good?" She let out in confusion.  
"It is supposed to be a surprise for you!" Giggled the mouse, finishing the rest of her snack "Want any?" She offered, pushing the plate of buttered toast towards the confused Kairi.  
"No thank you, ma'am."   
"Are you curious?"  
"Just a little." Admitted the girl, brushing a strand of hair from her face, tucking if behind her ear.  
Minnie smiled, letting out another giggle " No need to worry, You'll find out soon enough."

After sitting for an hour, talking about the simple things in life, Kairi and the Queen took a walk around the garden. And while the Queen spoke Kairi found it hard to look at her, with such scenery surrounding them. Birds cooing, monkeys howling, and the waterfall falling, the noises were just as distracting. After a while, the Queen and Kairi stopped speaking just to look around, just to enjoy themselves.  
"Kairi?" Came a voice from behind the two, a voice Kairi knew so well.  
The red head turned around, smiling happily to Sora, who was now walking beside her, wearing a white uniform, looking like royalty himself.  
"Where is Riku?" Kairi asked after giggling at the sight of Sora in his new outfit, causing the brunette to blush a little.  
"Right here." Replied Riku waving one hand lazily, who was walking behind his friends, King Mickey at his side, the older boy also dressed similar to Sora.  
Sora spoke up again, "We have a surprise for you, Kairi." He let out, smiling his goofy smile "An early birthday present, from all of us." As he said this his hands motioned to Riku, Himself, the King, and Queen.  
"A very early gift." Kairi laughed, shaking her head to herself.  
Sora grinned, glancing back to Riku with a wink before taking Kairi's hand in his own, Kairi feeling Riku's hand hold her other. Both boys then began to lead Kairi, tugging her behind them, both with smiles. The King and Queen following now behind.  
"It is _really_ big!" Hinted Sora with a big grin, not able to hold himself much longer, excited to see his friend's reaction.  
Riku growled , glaring at the younger boy "Shut-up, Sora, You'll spoil it." he snapped.  
Kairi just laughed out at her two friends, both acting the way they had always, the two boys she had always known, the two friends she had adventures with when a child.  
They tugged her along, holding her hand, leading her along the garden path, which seemed to never end, until the finally stopped.  
A small area, a river making a circle around it, having to walk over a bridge to get to it. And there, in the middle, was a paoupu tree, still young, but the stare shaped fruit hung from it, already ready to be eaten.   
Kairi's eyes light up, she looked to bother her friends, a smile on her face "It is a tree from our island!" She exclaimed.   
"That isn't it." Came the Kings voice, he was holding the Queen's hand in his own, smiling warmly to Kairi "Your friends, and us. . We want you to be the Princess of Kingdom Hearts. We want you to represent our journey. Out adventures."  
Kairi felt her eyes sting, her hands over her mouth "R-Really?" She was able to ask out from a small sob "You want me to be a princess?"  
Sora and Riku both wrapped their arms around her shoulders, hugging her.  
In unison the group all replied "Yes."   
"Thank you." Kairi let out, finally breaking down into sobs, hiding behind her white gloved hands "Thank you all."

The End


End file.
